babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Vir Cotto
Vir Cotto is a Centauri male from a minor noble family who served as an assistant to Ambassador Londo Mollari and later become Emperor of the Centauri Republic. History Assignment to Babylon 5 Vir began his role as assistant to Ambassador Londo Mollari in early 2258. Vir was considered an embarrassment to his family, so his family arranged for him to be assigned to this position as a means of getting him as far away from them as possible.There All the Honor Lies Vir's arrival coincided with an attack on the Centauri agricultural colony of Ragesh 3. The Narn Regime was quickly revealed as the culprits for the attack. Vir had to cope with Londo's rage, as the Ambassador's nephew, Carn Mollari, was on Ragesh 3 and being held by the Narn.Midnight on the Firing Line When the Earth Alliance asked Babylon 5 to establish a week long festival celebrating the dominant religious beliefs of the various species on the station, Vir helped Londo throw the Centauri party, a revelry that lasted a couple of days with feasting, imbibing, and purging. Vir also participated the other races' religious festivities, including the Minbari and Human.The Parliament of Dreams Vir exaggerated his position to some of his younger relatives, including his cousin, Kiron Maray (he had said he was the actual ambassador). Kiron came aboard after stealing some credit chips, along with the love of his life, Aria Tensus. They were both fleeing from arranged marriages and were hoping to hide on B5. Vir supported what they wanted, but Mollari insisted they would have to be sent home. Their arrival was poorly timed, however, as a wave of anti-alien attacks was being carried out by Homeguard operatives. Kiron and Aria were attacked in the Zen Garden, but Vir's arrival scared off the attackers. Aria had only minor injuries, but Kiron was critically injured. Vir confronts Londo, angrily telling him that their people's traditions against love have created this problem. To Vir's surprise, Londo seems to agree, and arranges for his cousin to take in the couple without their families losing honor.The War Prayer Vir was kept busy through most of the subsequent months, though few of his duties involved the greater station events. He also befriended Lennier. When Aldous Gajic, a human seeking the legendary Holy Grail came aboard Babylon 5, he sought out Ambassador Mollari to inquire if the Centauri had any knowledge of the artifact. Londo was extremely on edge, as a Na'ka'leen Feeder had been brought aboard the station. He was annoyed that Vir let Aldous and his companion, Jinxo, come into his quarters, and even more annoyed when Vir ran a check for Aldous without charging him anything. Vir and Londo remained locked inside the Ambassador's quarters until long after the Feeder was killed.Grail As the Earth year 2258 drew to a close, Vir found his situation little changed from his arrival: the Narns were still pressing against the Republic, and the Ambassador was still frustrated and dejected over the state of affairs. Londo is ordered by his government to relay their message that they will once again give in to a Narn advance, this time in Quadrant 37. However, before Londo can relay the message, he is contacted by Morden, who asks to meet with the Ambassador privately. Londo returns a short while later, instructing Vir to send a communique to Centauri Prime explaining that Londo "will personally take care of Quadrant 37." Vir's initial reaction is pure shock, but once convinced Londo is completely serious (and sober) he relays the message. Later that same day, the Narn outpost at Quadrant 37 is completely wiped out by an unknown force. Londo confides in Vir about what Morden told him.Chrysalis Silent Witness Ambassador Mollari's actions bring him great prestige and influence among the Centauri Royal Court and the Centaurum. An influential noble, Lord Antono Refa, visits Mollari on Babylon 5 early in 2259. He is at first reluctant to speak in front of Vir, but Londo insists his aide can be trusted. Refa discusses the future of the Republic--one for which they will both have a prominent place. After Refa leaves, Londo notices a large number of techno-mages that have just come aboard the station. Realizing an endorsement from one of them would carry great weight on Centauri Prime, he sends Vir to contact them, a prospect which frightens Vir terribly. Nevertheless, despite an awesome display of technomancy from the techno-mage Elric, Vir stands his ground in approaching them and asking for an audience with Londo. Elric tells him they are not interested and Vir tries unsuccessfully to convince Londo of this. He later finds that Londo persisted on approaching them anyways and was punished by a series of "spells" (including having Narn opera play very loudly in Londo's quarters). Londo begrudgingly decides to listen to Vir and apologize.The Geometry of Shadows Just over a month later, Londo prepares to celebrate the thirtieth anniversary of his Ascension Day. He insists on having his three wives come to the station for the event and charges Vir to pick them up in customs. Vir is only able to successfully bring one of them, Timov, back to Londo's (and he is absolutely terrified by her, particularly since she has a reputation for being a "biter"). Londo's other wives (Daggair and Mariel) soon arrive, with Londo finally turning up. He explains his newfound favor has prompted the Emperor Turhan to offer him any wish of his choice--so he wished for a divorce from two of his three wives. Vir helps Londo throw his party, but one of the gifts is booby trapped and nearly kills Londo. Luckily, he recovers and picks which of his wives he wants to keep. He chooses Timov, saying that with her he at least knows where he stands. Vir prepares a schedule of events for her before she leaves the station.Soul Mates In April, Emperor Turhan himself plans a visit to Babylon 5. Lord Refa arrives before hand, detailing a plot with Londo of how to increase their faction's position. Vir is uncomfortable with the scheme and Londo admits he is as well. The situation becomes much worse, however, after the Emperor comes aboard and collapses from a severe heart attack. After Refa prompts Londo that they must act quickly, Londo realizes it will be a perfect time to turn to Morden for help. Privately, Vir begs Londo not to go forward with his plan, warning that there will be no turning back. Londo stubbornly refuses to listen to Vir and insists he bring Morden to him. As a result, the Narn-Centauri War breaks out just a day later. Vir is surprised when Londo does not ask Refa for an appointment in the Royal Court, as that would have put him in a position to become Emperor someday, but Londo insists he has no desire to become Emperor.The Coming of Shadows Fire and Flood As Londo's importance continues to grow, the Republic sends word to Vir that he will be replaced with someone personally groomed for the role. Vir is despondent, and for the first time he goes to the bar to drink. Londo finds him there. Vir explains how his family has always considered him a joke--they considered his appointment one when he first got it, but now that it is becoming an important position, he is being withdrawn. Vir explains his life is in a crisis--his job forces him to keep terrible secrets, but it is the once place he feels like he fit in a little. Londo contacts the Rebublic and insists that he cannot carry out his duties without Vir as his assistant, securing his place. Londo also contacted Vir's family, telling him of his importance--and inviting them to come visit for a month, much to Vir's shock.There All the Honor Lies While Vir and Londo debate Centauri opera one day, Londo's old friend, Urza Jaddo, comes to Babylon 5. While Londo first thinks it is merely a social visit, he soon learns from Urza a resolution will soon come up in the Centaurum accusing him and all of House Jaddo of treason. Refa had begun to purge the government of people that would be hard to control as they stacked the Centaurum with people sympathetic to their beliefs. Urza hoped to unite his house with Mollari's to defeat the resolution, and Londo promises to do all that he can. He contacts Lord Refa immediately to tell him to have the resolution halted, but Refa says he does not think he can stop it. Londo insists, impressing Vir immensely with his loyalty. Londo and Vir then meet Urza at a lavish party filled with many Centauri nobles, many of whom would never have associated with Mollari in past times. Urza is dismayed to learn Londo has become close to Lord Refa--the very man who entered the resolution against his family. Urza explains that he has become disillusioned with conquest, and asks Londo why he has gone on the course he has. Londo replies that he has a destiny to fulfill, and he must see it carried out. Urza promptly challenges Londo to the Morago, a duel to the death, and Londo knows to refuse would bring humiliation and shame upon his House. Vir tries to dissuade Londo, but he stubbornly insists that death is preferable to dishonor at this stage. Under the rules of the Morago, the losing party's family are taken in by the winner's. Once the fight begins, Urza allows Londo to kill him, knowing it is the only way to spare his family from the charge of treason. House Jaddo is absorbed into House Mollari. For the first time in a long time, Londo begins to realize the depth of what he has done. Vir tells him he can still turn things around, but Londo replies it is too late for him now.Knives A month or two later, Londo is called away and asks Vir to meet with Morden in his stead. Morden is not pleased that Vir has nothing but contempt for him. He asks Vir that (if the glory of the Republic means nothing to him), than "what do you want?" Vir's response satisfies Morden even less: Morden gives some information for Vir to deliver to Londo and sets up another meeting for the following day. When Morden fails to turn up for the meeting, Vir concludes that the station security must be holding him. After contacting Londo, Vir is authorized to extend full diplomatic immunity to Morden as a "guest of the Centauri Republic." Vir informs Captain Sheridan of this, standing his ground and saying nothing when Sheridan pushes him on who Morden is and what his connection to Londo is. Sheridan does not let Morden go right away, however, but detains him for several more hours.In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum By December of 2259, the Narn-Centauri War ends. The Centauri Republic devastate the Narn homeworld by bombing it from orbit with Mass drivers. Following the surrender of the Narn Regime, the Republic institutes a second brutal occupation of the planet. Apologies and Shirley Temples G'Kar (the last free member of the Kha'Ri, is granted sanctuary on Babylon 5 by Captain Sheridan. He begins to speak loudly in the Zocalo, desperate that someone will hear the cry of the enslaved Narn people. Vir listens at a distant, consumed with guilt over the actions of the Republic. Only a few days after the surrender, Vir finds himself alone with G'Kar in a transport tube. Vir offers an apology, nervously stating he wishes someone would have listened to him. G'Kar asks him how he apologizes to all the dead. When Vir says he cannot, G'Kar tells him then he cannot forgive him.Comes the Inquisitor The Centauri Republic soon begins to encroach on several other races along their borders. They become even more aggressive when the Earth Alliance signs a Non-Aggression Treaty with the Republic. Depressed by the current state of affairs, Vir begins to regularly meet with Lennier for drinks in the Zocalo, as Lennier too feels swept away in the general chaos surrounding him. Vir discovers a taste for a Earth drink called "a Shirley Temple."The Fall of Night Assignment to Minbar In 2260, Londo arranged to have Vir transfered to Minbar, claiming to him that he did this so that he could help develop his career. Londo told Delenn the truth by admitting that he wanted Vir to stay far away from the events that were surrounding him as he would feel guilty if harm came to him. Vir initially does not want to go. He tells Londo he will be all alone if he leaves. Londo insists he go anyway, telling him it will be good for him to go.A Day in the Strife Vir is welcomed cordially on Minbar. He quickly finds he likes the place a great deal. After a month or so on the planet, he returns to check in with Londo before sending in his first reports (which are all highly favorable of the Minbari). Londo chides him as being naive in his reports, explaining that their real purpose is not so much intelligence but making other races appear more decadent than the Republic. While they go over this, G'Kar appears at Londo's quarters under the influence of DustDust to Dust He assaults Vir, injuring him and knocking him unconscious before dragging away Londo (hurting him even more). G'Kar turns himself in and pleads guilty to the charges. Londo is treated in Medlab and Vir stays at his side. Londo admits that he misses Vir and wishes he could stay longer, but Vir has to head back to Minbar the following day.Dust to Dust Vir returns again a few weeks later, this time just before the Earth Alliance declares martial law. This return coincides with Londo's request from the Royal Family for a visit from Lady Morella, the late Emperor Turhan's third wife, a powerful seer and still influential figure. Londo is uneasy that her arrival will coincide with the chaos brought about by the Earth Alliance's state, but hopes she will be able to provide insight into his future. Lady Morella agrees to give him a reading before the end of her trip, as well as admonishing Mollari that the war with the Narns was never something her husband had wanted. She first wishes to see the station, but her tour is cut short when a riot breaks out in the Zocalo. Vir is injured slightly protecting Morella, and she treats him in Londo's quarters. When she touches Londo during this, she has a vision of Mollari's future. Morella later explains it to him and Vir, but explains she will deny it if he discloses it to anyone. Morella tells Londo that his destiny to become Emperor is unavoidable, but he still has a chance to save himself from damnation. He must "save the eye that does not see," must not "kill the one who is already dead," and if he still fails on those two, he must "surrender to his greatest fear, knowing it will destroy him." She then tells Vir that he will also be Emperor. When Londo questions this, she explains that "one will become emperor after the other is dead." now anxious for Vir to return to Minbar and Vir is unsettled at the prospect that Londo may no longer trust him.Point of No Return Abrahamo Lincolni Vir's position on Minbar earned him a certain level of prestige back home. He is briefly asked to come to Centauri Prime to personally deliver his reports. The next time Vir returned to the station, he discovered that his family had arranged for him to marry a beautiful young Centauri woman named Lyndisty Drusella. Lyndisty committed herself completely to the role of a good Centauri wife, going so far as to tell Vir she believed he could do no wrong. Vir is overwhelmed by Lyndisty's affection and devotion to him, though being a "radical" he told her he was uneasy about marrying someone he had never met before, preferring instead to marry for love. Lyndisty promised he would love her if he gave her the chance. While they are together, a Narn attacks them, declaring "Shon Kar", the Narn Blood Oath. Vir is injured slightly defending Lyndisty before security takes down the Narn. Vir goes to talk to Cmdr. Ivanova about the attack. She warns him that the Narn's brother may be after him and asks why they would want to kill Vir. He truthfully denies having any idea what the attack is about. He also explains to Ivanova that while on Minbar, he created a fake bureaucrat named "Abrahamo Lincolni" to help divert Narns from the homeworld. He also asks Susan for advice on women. Ivanova and Sheridan confront Vir and Londo a few hours later. Susan had discovered that all 2,000 Narns Vir had transported are reported dead. Londo has no knowledge of any of it, but commends Vir on "showing some initiative." Vir explains, however, that they are not dead but that he reported they would be so no one would go looking for them. Londo is outraged, fully aware that if the scandal should break that it would take him down along with Vir. While he decides how to proceed, Vir finds Lyndisty. She takes him back to her quarters and shows him the Narn's brother, whom she captured since she was the target all along, not Vir. She explains that her father was a military officer assigned to Narn and one of his duties was "culling the herds," a eugenics program intended to weed out aggression by killing the local population. Lyndisty stayed with for a time and personally put to death hundreds of Narns, whom she has been raised to view as less than animals. Vir is horrified by this revelation, but hopeful she may change her ideas eventually. Londo manages to mostly bury the incident, though Vir's assignment to Minbar is canceled and he is relegated back to his position of attache. Lyndisty's family decides to reconsider the marriage, though not outright cancel it, and Vir's status as rising star ends.Sic Transit Vir Blackmail and Conspiracy Vir quickly settles back into his role. He is pleased that Londo has broken off all contact with Morden and even managed to convince the Republic to end several of the campaigns it had undertaken with its neighbors. In September 2260, Londo tells Vir that Adira Tyree, the great love of his life, is coming back to him. He asks Vir to arrange for a lavish suite in preparation for her arrival. After making the arrangements, Vir bumps into Morden, but brushes him off quickly. Unknown to Vir, Morden was observing his dealings concerning the suite. Londo is absolutely giddy with anticipation over seeing Adira. He and Vir await her arrival in customs, and Londo admits to Vir that for the first time in ages he actually feels happy. Tragically, however, Adira is rolled off the transport on a gurney, having been found poisoned in her room. There is evidence implicating Lord Refa. Londo swears his revenge and immediately resumes his alliance with Morden and the Shadows.Interludes and Examinations Mollari's House and Refa's begin to feud openly. The Prime Minister comes to Babylon 5 with Refa later in the year to discuss the rivalry and see if there is a way to end it. Before meeting with him, Londo details a plan he has formed to deal with G'Kar once and for all. He instructs Vir to go to G'Kar and tell him that Na'Toth is alive and being held on Narn beneath the old capitol building, knowing it will prompt G'Kar to return immediately. Londo plans to have his people in place to arrest G'Kar, allowing him to gain enough favor to crush Refa's House. Vir initially refuses to be part of the plan, but Londo threatens to expose Vir's work on Minbar, humiliating and destroying both him and his entire family. Vir, feeling as though he has no choice, goes forward with the plan. After they meet with the Prime Minister, Vir is kidnapped by Refa's men. Refa demands Vir tell him about the plan he knows Mollari is concocting. He offers Vir a position on his side, but does not have the time to wait for Vir to come around. He orders a Centauri telepath to rip the information from Vir's mind. Vir is unable to resist and Londo's plan becomes known to Refa. He then leaves Vir held by his agents. A few hours later, Londo manages to rescue him personally. Afterwards, Londo's true plan becomes clear. Knowing Refa had a telepath all along, Londo told Vir a false story knowing it would allow for Refa to fall into the trap he had arranged. The result is that G'Kar is unharmed and Refa is found dead on Narn, evidence of collaboration with the Narn Resistance on his person. When this evidence is presented to the Prime Minister, House Refa collapses and House Mollari becomes even more powerful. Vir, however, is shocked and angry that Londo would use him and lie to him in such a way.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place As the year drew to a close and the Second Shadow War was being fought openly, Londo receives news that he is being recalled to Centauri Prime: promoted to Minister of Planetary Security. Vir is surprised to find Londo depressed over the news. Londo explains he feels he is not getting the position because he earned it, but rather because the Royal Court is afraid of him now and wants to keep him close. As they discuss the situation, an associate of Morden's comes to them and warns them to leave the station if they value their lives.Z'ha'dum A Far Greater Conspiracy Londo returns to Centauri Prime just after the first of the year, 2261. Vir remains behind (though presumably he left the station briefly per the Shadow's warning and returned after their aborted attack on the station). However, Londo is only on the homeworld a day or two before he contacts Vir, insisting he come home immediately. Vir heads back quickly and meets Londo in his room at the Royal Palace. Londo explains that Emperor Cartagia is insane; in the belief that they will grant him godhood, Cartagia has allowed the Shadows to establish a base on Centauri Prime (and does not care how many people may die for him to achieve his mad goal). Londo then explains that Vir is the only true friend he has, and knowing him to be a patriot, asks for his help in saving the Republic. Vir agrees to be part of Londo's conspiracy--they will have to assassinate Cartagia.The Hour of the Wolf Vir hoped there might be some alternative to murder. A few days later, G'Kar is captured and brought before Cartagia in chains. He is beaten, mocked, and humiliated for the Emperor's amusement. Vir witnesses first hand the depth of Cartagia's madness and cruelty, having personally tortued G'Kar simply out of a desire to hear him scream, agrees completely the only solution is for him to be killed. Vir and Londo are then forced to watch as G'Kar is ruthlessly beaten right before their eyes--but he manages to endure it all. Londo explains to Vir that G'Kar is going to help them in their plot and in return Londo will arrange for Narn to be freed.The Summoning The need for the assassination becomes all the more necessary when the Vorlons begin destroying entire planets that have been "touched" by the Shadows in any way.Falling Toward Apotheosis Et tu, Vir Once on Narn, Londo draws several other Centauri nobles into his conspiracy, all of which agree the Emperor must be stopped before their world is destroyed. Knowing no one would believe Vir was capable of being part of such a scheme, Londo sends him to acquire the weapon to be used--a needle like device that injects an untraceable amount of poison. After acquiring it, Vir delivers it to Londo and explains it must be inject right between Cartagia's hearts and works almost instantaneously (unnerving Londo a bit at what "almost" means exactly). Cartagia has G'Kar paraded through the city streets before coming to his throne room. He has arranged many of the local Narn leaders to witness the events. Despite his injuries and exhaustion, G'Kar snaps his chains and creates a diversion for Londo, who quickly ushers Cartagia into a side room. Vir heads to the room a minute later and finds that Cartagia has attacked Londo. Picking up the assassin's tool where Londo dropped it, Vir personally ends the life of the Emperor. Afterwards, the plan goes as smoothly as Londo had hoped: he and the other conspirators convince everyone that Cartagia died of natural causes and they should take it as a sign from the gods to abandon Narn. What is left of the Royal Court not only agrees but also appoints Londo as Prime Minister. Vir is consumed with guilt over the murder. He quickly begins drinking heavily. Londo finds him a couple of hours later, sobbing over his guilt. Londo tells him that he never wanted Vir to have to do what he did, and while there is little comfort he can offer, he assures him that what Vir did was absolutely necessary. He then tells Vir to be ready, for they will be heading back to Centauri Prime shortly to deal with Morden and the Shadows.The Fall of Night Wishes Granted Vir helps Londo as he makes the necessary preparations for ridding themselves of the Shadows. These plans include the complete destruction of the Island of Selini, eradicating the hundreds of Shadow vessels stationed there. After completing some of what Londo assigned him to do, Vir returns to the Royal Palace, finding Londo in the throne room. Londo invites Vir to go out to the garden. Vir complies and finds that what he told Morden he wanted has come true--Londo has had him beheaded and his head stuck on a pike. Vir, fulfilling his part, looks up at Morden's head and waves. Londo then joins him in the garden, happily telling Vir that he has sent proof to the Vorlons that all traces of the Shadows have been eliminated from Centauri Prime. Vir, however, realizes the terrible truth: Londo was influenced by them, and he remains on the planet. Even as he points this out, a Vorlon planetkiller eclipses the sun. Londo insists Vir kill him immediately, something Vir says he cannot do, but fortunately the Vorlons do not attack (drawn away to the Battle of Coriana VI). Vir and Londo celebrate that they have helped save their homeworld from utter annihilation.Into the Fire Looking Towards the Future Vir then returned to Babylon 5 and continued to act as Londo's assistant.Epiphanies Compared to the secrets, scheming, and horrors that the job had entailed in the previous years, Vir's position now was relatively quiet. For the next sixth months, he had relatively no real involvement with Babylon 5, save for whatever Londo might have needed when he was there. Presumably, as Londo was Prime Minister, Vir assumed more of his former duties. When Captain Sheridan decided the time had come for him to start an offensive against President Clark (as part of the Earth Alliance Civil War), he summoned the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and the other races to a Council meeting, asking them to suspend their mutual protection treaties with Earth so his revolution could succeed. Vir accompanied Londo to the meeting and later explained the situation to Michael Garibaldi (who surprised Vir by being less than thrilled with the news).No Surrender, No Retreat Londo decided to go farther than what Sheridan asked for. He spends over a month working out details with G'Kar and other races before formally calling together a Council meeting. Vir again accompanies him, thrilled at how much Londo has changed. Londo convinces all the other worlds to lend an active hand in helping Sheridan's forces win the Civil War, knowing it will be in the best interest of all of them.Between the Darkness and the Light Partly as a result of this new coalition, Sheridan indeed succeeds in toppling Clark's government. Afterwards, Londo and G'Kar are invited to come to Earth with Delenn. Vir also comes along, but before they leave he relays a message from Centauri Prime to Londo: the Regent is ill and not expected to live out the upcoming year, and the Royal Court has decided that Londo will be the new emperor. Londo accepts the news solemnly and they depart for Earth. Once they arrive, Delenn unveils her plan for a new Interstellar Alliance.Endgame Presumably, Vir is present for Delenn and Sheridan's wedding, which occurs aboard a White Star on the way back to Babylon 5 a few days later. When Londo became the Emperor of the Centauri Republic, Vir became the Ambassador to Babylon 5. Centauri Resistance During Londo's reign, Vir Cotto was able to assemble a resistance movement called the "Legions of Fire." Emperor of the Centauri Republic thumb|Emperor Cotto, [[2281.]] Emperor Londo Mollari died at the hands of G'Kar, Vir became the Centauri Emperor. When Sheridan found that he was dying, he invited Vir Cotto to Minbar to have one last meal with him. Positions *Centauri Republic **Diplomatic Assistant to Ambassador Londo Mollari **Centauri Republic's Representative to Minbar **Diplomatic Assistant to Ambassador Londo Mollari **Centauri Republic's Ambassador to Babylon 5 **Emperor of the Centauri Republic Appearances Behind the Scenes * In 1996, between the production of seasons 3 & 4 Stephen Furst was diagnosed with type II diabetes and was forced to loose nearly 80 lb (36 kg) in weight or risk having to have his foot amputated. As a result, when work began on the 4th season, it was found that all of Vir's existing costumes were now too large for Furst. No in universe explanation was given as to why Vir underwent such a dramatic weight loss in what would have been a period of only two to three weeks. References }} External Links * Cotto, Vir Cotto, Vir Cotto, Vir Cotto, Vir Cotto, Vir Cotto, Vir Cotto, Vir